


testing

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Coming Untouched, For Science!, Getting Together, M/M, Scientist characters actually doing science, dirty talk but not in the way you think, high level math, technological malfunctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: It was a little strange, but Peter didn’t know how to separate the string theory from the sex when it came to Mr. Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 217
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> a ridiculously late treat but the tag "Character Has Kink For High Level Math ~~and physics~~ : Partner Is Baffled But Willing" was too incredible to not write about! This was definitely a challenge so bear with me, especially because the science in this is... strong. 
> 
> comments and kudos welcome <3
> 
> *re-dated for reveals*

Peter’s passion for physics and Mr. Stark had bloomed hand in hand — he spent a good portion of his teenage years jerking off to how his mentor had single-handedly revolutionized the field of quantum mechanics. Yes, Peter loved Iron-Man and had what MJ described as an embarrassing amount of posters, but it was a different hair trigger than the one Peter had when it came to the man inside the mask. 

“Seriously, nobody should look that good while giving a TED talk.” Peter had muttered to Ned, who was stifling a laugh next to him the time Peter had to surreptitiously hide his boner during sophomore physics. It was a little strange, but Peter didn’t know how to separate the string theory from the sex when it came to Mr. Stark. 

And just like fluid dynamics, even after all these years, Mr. Stark would find new ways to surprise him. When Mr. Stark had extended the Stark Internship into an actual internship (no web-fluid attached), Peter had been forced to face that this specific kink might very well be his doom. 

The first time it happened, Peter was sitting next to the genius in question as he proved the Klein–Gordon equation on a paper napkin in the middle of lunch. “I know it might not seem obvious, but this completely relates to the Hilbert space problem we were playing around with earlier.” Mr. Stark had said, sliding the napkin over and giving Peter a wink. Peter blushed, his mouth suddenly dry but Mr. Stark just kept going, flashing Peter a quick grin, apparently oblivious to the effect he was having. He leaned in closer, letting one hand tousle through Peter’s hair. “Let me know if you have any more questions, kid. Not that your Columbia professors aren’t teaching you well, but I did write a solid chunk of your textbook. ” 

Peter bit his lip, trying to give the older man a smile, his hands tight in a fist underneath the table. To Mr. Stark, it was just Quantum Theory. To Peter, it might as well have been a hand job. 

“T-Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. Actually. I’m going to. Bathroom.” Peter stuttered, his face aflame as he locked himself in the nearest bathroom to take care of himself. 

Luckily, it seemed that Mr. Stark hadn’t noticed anything, or if he did, he’d decided to ignore it for Peter’s sake. A few weeks went by, and Peter realized as long as he furiously mastrubated before their lab sessions, the chances of Mr. Stark finding out about his hair-trigger were significantly lower. 

Of course, Peter’s luck was short-lived. It all came to head when Mr. Stark decided he wanted to test the sensory deprivation response on the new nanite spider-suit. It was supposed to help Peter filter out even more stuff during the height of battles and streamline his response time. However, it wasn’t just a basic superhero exercise because Tony thought it would be fun to have FRIDAY run a topological analysis on their test data. 

Peter bit his tongue inside the suit as Tony varied the deprivation levels and asked Peter to run a thirty second fight simulation which involved webbing tennis balls DUM-E was shooting at him. The new protocol was clearly helping, but even then Peter couldn’t help but drink in the image of Tony standing there next to paragraphs of holographic code, muttering to himself about Peter’s reflexes. 

_I can do this,_ Peter thought, naively as Tony set up the parameters for the next test. And sure, Peter was no longer seventeen and had jerked off approximately three times in the shower before he’d come over, but even his resolve was no match for what was about to happen. 

“Alright Fri, run it again. Test 39” 

Peter waited for the familiar hum of the suit, but it didn’t come. Instead, Peter realized with a choked off groan, the entire suit was _vibrating._

_“Mr. S-Stark?”_ Peter stuttered and Mr. Stark froze in front of his holograms, his eyes assessing the situation. Peter clutched the lab table as his cock reacted to the soft vibrations, which were just short of the friction of his own hand. He looked up, bracing for the worst but it seemed that Tony hadn’t noticed. As his cock hardened, Peter was beyond grateful for how the nanite suit wasn’t as skintight as his other one. 

“The filtration complex looked pretty normal, but maybe KAREN read the input code wrong, actually now that I’m thinking about it out loud,” Mr. Stark rambled, much to Peter’s panic as he walked over to where Peter stood, shaking. “Increasing the deprivation variable does affect the data set exponentially, which could overload the system, if Fri didn’t explicitly quantify the upper bound —” Peter could smell his cologne, the slight hint of coffee on Mr. Stark’s breath as he talked about sample sizes and advanced statistical probability — all of which went straight to his dick. Peter bit his lip, hoping he would stop but as the seconds turned into minutes, Mr. Stark kept _talking_. 

“ _Please,_ Mr. Stark, ” Peter hiccuped, interrupting desperately. He sagged forward, his knees trembling with the exertion of holding off from his orgasm. 

“I’m sorry, kid” Mr. Stark murmured, voice warm, assuming Peter was talking about the vibrations. He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, rubbing soothing circles, but Peter bit his lip at how _good_ the contact felt. He was lucky Mr. Stark couldn’t see how his face was embarrassed and flushed underneath the mask. Peter hoped Mr. Stark would leave it at that, he was so close and he wasn’t sure if —

“I don’t know what the frequency is at, but it can’t be that painful right? It doesn’t feel like too much, but then again I don’t have your senses. I’m actually amazed that the nanites are keeping their solid form, despite what Gauss’s principle of least restraint —” Mr. Stark was cut off by the sharp screech of the lab table crumpling. Peter had twisted the metal like it was clay. 

“Peter?” Mr. Stark asked but it was too late, Peter’s orgasm hit him like a bullet, his back arching as he came untouched inside the suit. He tried to bite back his moan, but apparently didn’t too good of a job because Mr. Stark’s eyes finally widened in realization. 

“Kid —” Mr. Stark began to say, just as KAREN finally chirped into Peter’s ear, “Disengaging suit now.” 

“N-No!” Peter stammered, but the nanites were already peeling back from his body, leaving him naked in his come-stained underwear. In front of Mr. Stark. 

Peter tried to cover himself up, but there was no denying it. The wet spot in his boxers was too obvious, especially paired with how flushed Peter’s body was. His hair was sticking up and he was pretty sure he’d bitten his lip bloody. 

“I’m so s-sorry. Mr. Stark. I didn’t — It’s just. The vibrations —” 

“Did you honestly come because I mentioned Gauss's principle of least restraint _?_ ” Mr. Stark asked, incredulous but his eyes darkened as he stepped closer to Peter. 

“N-No?” Peter tried, frozen.

“Okay kid, I just want to test something.” Mr. Stark said, taking another step closer, a leg pressing against Peter’s crotch. Peter looked wildly at Mr. Stark’s grin. “Did I ever tell you about the time I solved the Reimann Hypothesis? It took me like, a year but in the end, the answer was painfully obvious. I just constructed an analytic function to calculate the Jensen polynomials not one at a time, but all at once. ”

Peter gasped, not because he’d read that paper for class, but because Mr. Stark had certainly felt the way his dick twitched against his thigh.

“I knew it.” Mr. Stark whispered, and Peter blushed. 

“Mr. Stark—” 

“I think you should call me Tony, kid. If we’re going to be doing this.” Mr. Stark let a hand run through Peter’s hair, pulling him closer. 

“T-Tony.” Peter said, and was rewarded by a sharp tug to his hair. Peter let out a surprised whine at the sensation. 

“I knew you would like that.” Mr. Sta—Tony smirked, before doing it again. 

“Ah — Wait, wait.” Peter groaned, looking at Tony with wide eyes. He had to make sure. “So you’re not...like weirded out that I get off...to um. High level math and physics?” 

“Not at all, kid. I mean, I try to avoid mixing work with pleasure, ” Tony leaned close, his hand falling to flick one of Peter’s nipples. “but I think you’re convincing me otherwise.” 

“ _Tony_ ” Peter whimpered. Tony pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s neck, already thinking of all the ways he could put his two PhDs to use. 

  
  



End file.
